1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a light emitting diode structure. More particularly, this invention relates to a light emitting diode structure for providing a more uniform light and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light emitting diodes are small in volume and low consumption in energy. Therefore, light emitting diodes are widely used as the light sources of many electronic devices, including liquid crystal display.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional light emitting diode structure 10 includes a base 30, a diode chip 50, and a package lens 70. The diode chip 50 is mounted on the base 30. The package lens 70 covers the diode chip 50.
As shown in FIG. 1, the light 200 emitted from the diode chip 50 has no significant change after passing the package lens 70. More particularly, since the surface of the package lens 70 is far larger than the diode chip 50 and the emitting angle of the light 200 emitted from the diode chip 500 is limited, the light 200 emitted from the diode chip 500 is non-uniformly distributed on the surface of the package lens 70. Therefore, the conventional light emitting diode structure 10 is still improvable.